dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Argus
Argus (アーガス) was one of Hera most trusted spy to watch on her brother/husband Zeus affair business. Argus is not one of the Omni-King he's actually a spy and the watcher to report only back to Hera himself about her husband business. He was killed by Zeus and Hermes but Zeus didn't know that Argus spirt is reverted into Hera favourite bird, the peacock. Argus is a supporting protagonist/antagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Argus is a person with many eyes that cover the entire body from head to toes with blue colour eyes with brown hairs and brown beard as well and wear Greece custom in traditional wearing. Argus is Hera spy that he watch everything like an owl who seeing thing. He keep his watchful eye on Zeus from direct order from Hera herself. Argus witness many things from his many eyes. According to Harmony God, Toyo that Argus could be a member of the Harmony God. But according to Eva that Argus is not a student to the Harmony God, that he's not of them. Horus said that Argus is a very noisy character who keep watching thing like security or home land guarddog that Argus is very noisy character. Argus is checking everything like first generation of security camera who watch everything even God of Destruction and Harmony are getting slightly annoying with him, except the Angels as well, well, most of them exactly. Except Kitsune, before she got murder, that he couldn't see what happen to her that he couldn't see what happened from his naked eyes. Argus is still watching on Zeus for many years, until his cover was blown when Zeus kill him for messing with his affair business and so is Hermes as well, that Argus was slain. Hera know that her spy was slain by Zeus, except however that the eyes are now trans verb into her favourite bird, the peacock so that Argus is still hoam freeing that Hera is still watching on her husband on his affair. That the spirt of Argus is still watching on Zeus, except the God of Destruction, Angels and the Harmony God as well. Powers and Abilities As a Greek God, Argus is a very powerful god and as such has power that surpasses that of all mortals and most gods. Argus is known to be one of the fastest Olympians in existence, second to only Hermes himself. Argus can also increase the intensity of his speed if he wishes to the point that he can accelerate time. His power level in this form is about 130,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a Greek God, Argus has an tremendous amount of physical strength, surpassing that of most gods and being nearly comparable to that of Beerus. He can easily match the strength of Shido in his Saiyan God form. Superhuman Speed: As a Greek God, Argus can run at extremely high-speeds that even surpass the speed of light. His speed abilities are so powerful that he can accelerate time at an instant. Absolute Speed: As a Greek God, Argus can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Argus can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Time Acceleration: 'As a Greek God, Argus can accelerate/speed up time for themselves or others up to practically light speed while still moving normally. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight '- The ability to take flight with ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Argus can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Argus's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Light Bullet - '''Argus is said to have move thousands of times faster than his normal speed for short bursts. * '''Super Maximum Light Speed Mode - By increasing his ki at his maximum, Argus's speed increased to its full potential. Argus surrounds himself in a purple flame-like aura that outlines his body and that gives him the ability to increase even further his already extremely high speed. As such, they are no weaknesses to this technique and thus cannot be read by anyone. * Time-Jump - This is a more powerful variation of the Super Maximum Light Speed Mode technique. Argus does the same stance as the previous attack in which he coats himself in a purple flame-like aura and then proceeds to increase the tensity of the Super Maximum Light Speed Mode Technique beyond its 100% usage. With this technique activated, time begins to slow down in which Argus's speed is at full power and uses this attack to accelerate the attack in which he lands huge amounts of damage to the opponent. This is Argus's ultimate attack. Relationships Argus and Hera - Argus shares a really close relationship with his master Hera. Argus is very loyal to Hera and will do anything to appease her, including trying to assassinate Zeus who is the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse. Argus also seems to harbor feelings towards her. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Acrosians Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Antagonists